A Plan of Distraction
by HiM'e'iTSu
Summary: Leloush inspected Rolo from head to toe and then mumbled :"You are going to distract Gino. Go ask him about his military service, or faint in front of him...Or seduce him if it helps!"


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Code Geass.

**AN:** I just wanted to write something funny. I hope I succeeded:)

Thanks to **Corrupted Innocence****, **a marvelous beta:)**  
**

* * *

The current situation was difficult, very difficult. Though Lelouch had just returned from the Black Knights, even a day had not passed, and taking in account of the message from Oghi, they were requiring his immediate presence again. The young leader of the rebellion against the British Empire paced his room while one of his subordinates sat on the bed watching his 'older brother'.

"I need to leave the Academy as soon as possible, but problem is – Sayoko isn't here yet…"

"She's on her way though." Rolo reminded him.

"But she won't get here earlier than in the next hour. I can't wait that long." Lelouch stopped before a window and glanced outside, though Rolo could tell he wasn't actually seeing what was there…He's mind's eye was somewhere far away, making plans, thinking of a best strategies for the battles that they haven't fought yet. "I need to leave now…Suzaku isn't here yet and I suppose he won't be returning soon, especially if what Oghi said was true."

"He's isn't a bother then."

"This morning I saw how Milly and Shirley dragged Lady Alstreim to a little trip to go sightseeing around town, so we can be sure she won't return before late evening." Lelouch continued his musing and the younger boy realized that whatever he said it won't be heard by his older brother, his ability to fully concentrate on one matter was astonishing. "It only leaves Lord Weinberg, what should I do to him? Hm, maybe I should use my geass…No I can only use it once on one person, so it would be unreasonable to waste it on something so little. We may meet on the battlefield later…Of course I can just sneak away, but it may not go unnoticed…"

"I can use _my_ geass." Rolo suggested.

"It will only help me escape, but I want them to think I was at the Academy the whole time. That's why I need Sayoko." He stepped away from the window and came up to the computer. "If there was something to distract him with…What does he like? What is he interested in enough to forget about his job?"

"I don't know…He seems to like being an emperor's dog." Rolo mused with disdain.

"You enjoyed it too." Lelouch threw a comment at him.

"At least I do not anymore. I am not very friendly with him…He looks like a person who likes doing reckless things. And I suppose he's a womanizer."

"A womanizer?" Lelouch's head snapped to glance at Rolo at that statement. "If only Kallen was here now…" He shook his head and thought that even if she _was_ there he wouldn't ask one of his most trusted followers to do something like that. "No, it doesn't matter."

Lelouch returned to pacing again.

"Well, I can always just kill him." Rolo suggested calmly.

"No. It would bring too much trouble in the future…Though…"

"So?"

The older boy glanced at him precisely, looking him over from head to toe.

"You'll distract him during the time that Sayoko doesn't return."

"What?"

"You are going to distract Gino." He repeated in more determined tone and started packing for a trip.

"But-but...how?" The boy stumbled over the words, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"I don't know. Think of something, anything that would be of use towards distracting him. Go ask him about his military service, I'm sure he'll be happy to tell you about his exploits…Or faint in front of him, Gino Weinberg is the first to help a damsel in distress…"

"A d-damsel?" Rolo squeaked.

"Or seduce him if nothing else helps!"

"Lelouch!" Rolo gasped in a mixture of exasperation and indignance.

"Now go! You'll find him in the student council room. And I'm leaving." With that, the leader of the rebellion rushed out of the room dragging Rolo with him, on the way down the main corridor he pushed the younger student into the mentioned room and stalked off.

Rolo stood in the doorway, lost and utterly confused, looking at the only person in the room whose interested gaze of bright blue eyes was fixed solely on him.

"It's good you came." Gino said to him. "I wanted to talk to your brother; can you take me to him?"

"No!" The boy almost shouted. "I mean he's busy right now. Can _I_ manage to help you with something?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think so." The blonde knight made a move to leave the room but Rolo still stood in the doorway blocking his path.

"You k-know, I always wondered…How is it to be a knight?"

Gino looked confused for a moment, he surely wasn't waiting for a question like that, and still he answered enthusiastically with, "It's great! Really, I wouldn't wish for any other job!"

"Oh…"

"But you know right now I need…"

_He's going to search for Lelouch!_

"Wait!" Rolo shouted when the blonde tried to go around him.

"Rolo, I'd happily talk to you later, but I really need-"

"Oh, I'm not feeling well. I'm so _dizzy_. Please help me get to the nurse; I'm afraid I won't be able to go myself…" Rolo also put a hand to his forehead for a dramatic measure. He knew it looked absolutely silly, but at least helped to stop the knight.

"Um…You don't look very ill…Maybe I can ask some other student to do this, because I…"

_Ugh, so persistent. So, __what else was Lelouch saying?_

He lowered a hand to his heart, mumbling about having weak health, then swayed…and started falling. Rolo fully expected the knight's reaction to be perfect so that the man would catch him in time, he was mistaken though. The younger boy could only look hopelessly as he fell to the ground at the man impassively towering over his spread on the floor form.

"Ouch…my head…"

"That looked so…fake." Gino mumbled.

"What?!" Rolo almost jumped in surprise, but calmed quickly, regaining his everyday calm and weak look. "Are you accusing me of lying, Gino Weinberg?"

"Oh, no. Of course, no." The blonde answered, but judging his tone he didn't actually believe in what he was saying, nonetheless being a real gentleman, as Lelouch predicted, extended a hand to help the other boy up.

"Good." That's what Rolo said, but in his mind he was screaming.

_He doesn't bel__ieve me! Am I that bad actor? No, that's not what I should be thinking about! The "Telling tales" plan didn't work. The "Pretend to be sick and make Gino take care of me" seems to be failing too…Is there anything else I can do? What did Lelouch say?--Seduce him! Yes!_

_Wait? Yes?! No! __No! No! _He corrected himself, mentally scowling at the idea.

While all those thoughts ran inside his head the blonde knight carefully helped him up.

_But there is nothing else I can do! Oh, I'm going to hate myself for this later…_

Feigning dizziness again he fell, but now right into the man's arms. Gino didn't step away, just held him carefully.

"Um…not feeling fine?" He asked unsure and Rolo had a strong feeling that every his move was mistrusted.

"Dizzy."

"Yeah, you already said that."

"Thank you." Rolo tentatively murmured in the other's chest. _Now to the plan C. _"You are…um…very strong."

He lifted his hands slowly and put them on the knight's shoulders.

"Thanks."

"And…so nice."

"Thanks, now maybe…" Gino tried to move, but the younger student gripped his shoulders tightly.

"And you know…I…you…You are…smart! Yes, smart!"

"Thank you so much, but…"

"I've…" Rolo found that it was incredibly hard to say the words that were edging themselves from the back of his mind. He needed to stall the knight, but did he have to go and say that?!

"Rolo, I _really_ need to go…"

"I've always liked you!" He suddenly shouted, surprising even himself.

Gino seemed dumbfounded; his widened blue eyes looked down at Rolo unblinking. He surely was used to being confessed to, worshiped even maybe…by girls.

"Rolo, I think you are not feeling well." He said slowly. "The dizziness is affecting your brain, isn't it?"

Rolo frowned. Was there hope in is voice?

"Fine. I'll lead you to the nurse and then we'll talk, okay? We'll do it later."

"Wait…" Rolo tried to protest but Gino put a hand around his waist and was already leading him, gently put persistently, to the nurse office.

"But...I'm feeling much better right now. Really!" Rolo pushed him a little but Gino's hold was firm.

"Oh, I believe you. I believe you, Rolo. You just need a little rest, that's all." The blonde knight's words made the other student frown; it was like the man was talking to a madman, which Rolo obviously _was not_. Meanwhile they were quickly nearing the destination.

"Um…better take me to my room, then." Rolo murmured with a pout.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to see the nurse?"

"I don't want anymore. As you said I need rest, it's a best place to get it."

"But it's in the other wind!" Gino whined.

_Oh, really? _The younger boy almost snorted. _I hope Sayoko will return soon._

Even with all Rolo's attempts to move as slowly as possible not rising any suspicious, still he got feeling his intentions were all clear to the one he wanted to fool, the pair got to the younger boy's room too soon for his liking.

"Now, if I remember correctly that's the right place." The knight announced when they got to the needed door. As a gallant man he even opened it for a 'suffering student'. "Well, now I can…"

…_go and see Lelouch? _Rolo growled mentally. _No I can't let you wander off and find out that brother had sneaked from the Academy._

"Thank you so much!" He said adding emotions to his always lifeless tone and clinging to the blonde's arm; the other wanted to pull away but found it very difficult with someone holding him with such force.

For further effect Rolo stood on his toes leaning up so that his face would be only a few centimeters away from the blonde's and butted his eyelashes the way he saw all that girls in love with his brother do. Somewhere deep in his heart, or maybe not that deep he understood that it was absolutely ridiculous, but there was nothing else he could think of doing at the moment to stop the knight from ruining Lelouch's plans.

"Rolo, I have to go." Gino said sternly not at all affected by the boy's antics.

"No, please! Don't leave me." Rolo was actually very proud with himself for how this sounded, very dramatic and not entirely fake.

"But I want to – "

"No. I've got this strange feeling…you know…" The younger boy desperately tried to think of something convincing. "It's like…like…Like if you leave now I won't see you ever again!" He particularly screamed throwing his hands around the others neck.

Confused blue eyes stared down at him, mouth opened and a question not asked but dangling in the air and Rolo was sure it was way far from romantic; something along the lines _Have you completely gone insane?!_ His mind practically hissed out, becoming increasingly more worried over his state of mind.

"Um, Rolo, I just…"

"Please!" The younger boy pleaded making fake tears gather in the corners of his light violet eyes. He also wondered where in the world he got all of the acting skills from, though he could ponder on that question later… "I need you!" He finally began to plead, hoping that this would be the icing on the cake when it came to keeping Gino's attention on him. It was the last thing that he could think of at the moment, he just hoped that it would work.

_Yes, that's exactly how all that stupid girls plead their lovers __not to leave them in all that shoujo manga. I just hope it actually works with this dolt. It should, anyways._

"That's very…flattering." Gino finally mumbled, still unable to fully comprehend what was going on. "I promise I'll get back to you and we'll…talk. Though right at the moment – "

_He still wants to get away! _Rolo thought angrily. _And there is nothing else I can do to stop him! Oh, brother will be so disappointed in me! Is there anything else?_

And suddenly he got an idea. A very disturbing idea, but…

"Gino!" He interjected again, hoping to catch his attention once more. He reached out, grasping at the knight's sleeve and tugged him backwards, not liking that he had managed to move a few feet away from him.

"Rolo, I -" He didn't get to finish his sentence as the next second Rolo reached even closer than before and smashed their lips together.

It's not like Rolo had much experience in what he was doing, but, well, all those romantic films and manga that Shirley made him watch or read proved themselves helpful, though it was still very clumsy, but surprisingly not unpleasant, even considering he was kissing another male.

When they separated he found himself gripping the blonde's shoulders tightly, breathing erratically and of course blushing madly; the younger boy was pleased to notice that it _had_ some effect on the knight too.

"Okay…" The blonde drawled. "That was good."

"Really?" Rolo asked and it was a first phrase that held a genuine emotion for the whole time he spoke with the knight, he was curious…and hopeful. Gino smiled.

"Yes. And now I'm going to leave you for a moment."

"But-"

"Just a moment." The blonde was persistent this time. "And then I'll return…and we'll continue. Okay?"

"No. Don't leave." _You are not going to ruin Lelouch's plans. And how can he after such a kiss still be thinking about tracking down my brother?_

"I just need to-"

"Gino!" Rolo pleaded when the other's hand fell from his waist and the knight stepped away.

"It will take just a few minutes, I-"

"Wait, there's-"

"Rolo, please, I really-"

"No, you-"

"Rolo, I need-"

"No, it's-"

"I need to go to the toilet!" Gino shouted.

"You can't…wait. What?!"

"I need to go to the…er...bathroom." The blonde repeated hesitantly.

"That's where you wanted to go all along?" The younger boy asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. And now I'm finally going to do this. But I'll be back and we'll continue" Gino winked at him and started walking away.

"But you can use one in my room." Rolo said emotionlessly, it was just automatically since he was still trying to comprehend the idea that all his performance was particularly for nothing. Gino Weinberg was _not_ going to look for Lelouch. He just wanted to use the bathroom. How stupid was that?

While Rolo stood in the corridor Gino decided to accept the offer and returned, stepping him away and entering the room. Somewhere in his mind the younger boy heard him greet someone in there.

"Hello, Lelouch."

_Hm…What!? Lelouch!? _Rolo rushed inside to see his brother peacefully working on some kind of school work sitting behind Rolo's desk.

"What the hell is going on?" As soon as the blonde knight disappeared behind the door to the bathroom he hissed angrily at 'Lelouch', though he got suspicious it was already the maid dressed up as their leader.

"Nothing. Is something wrong?" He got a confused reply.

"I thought you still haven't arrived. Why didn't you phone me or at least sent a message."

"Well, I didn't want to disturb." 'Lelouch' smirked and turned back to his writing.

"I was distracting him so he wouldn't go looking for my brother. And it was all because you weren't at the Academy yet. Though as I see…" Rolo's face was red of anger and embarrassment.

"I got here only twenty minutes ago…didn't want to be a nuisance to your confession."

"Don't mock me!" Rolo retorted a little too loudly, and then continued in an irritated whisper as he realized the volume that he had started talking to Lelouch in. "I wasn't confessing. I stopped him from entering the room, because you _were not_ inside."

"But I was."

"No you weren't, you are now though." Now the younger boy was just too stubborn to admit his mistake. "Which means I'm now free to go." Rolo turned away and was ready to leave the room when calm, but annoying nonetheless voice called out for him.

"Aren't you going to wait for your new found lover?"

Rolo didn't bother to answer the question and just hurried out and then to the corridor, and then as far as possible from that damned place and both the damned maid and knight.

"Rolo!" Gino called out again, sounding pleading to him. The damned knight's voice echoed from somewhere behind and the younger boy quickened his steps.

"Rolo, Wait!"

No matter how hard he tried to escape the blonde caught up with him, stopping Rolo effectively by wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I thought you wanted to continue?" Gino asked suggestively.

Rolo would have groaned in frustration in a heartbeat, only there was the fact that his mouth was now occupied with the knight's in a surprisingly deep kiss.

* * *

**AN:** Make me happy, leave a review;)


End file.
